Furry Issues
by A. G. Moria
Summary: How did Law meet up with Bepo as a child, well I don't know yet but this story is a little OC with that tale.
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Boy And His Bird

**Disclaimer: I do not, repeat, do not own One Piece. By the way Law is a kid throughout this story.**

A small boy wearing a little fuzzy hat came walking back home one fine snowy day. He was dressed in an orange coat and had the letters that spelled death written in sharpie on his fingers.

As he kicked open his front door his mother greeted him. "Honey how was your day at school"? She called from the kitchen. Law didn't reply, instead he dropped his book bag down on the floor and walked up to his room. Upon hearing no reply his mother came up to his room only seconds after he slammed its door.

She sighed upon seeing him digging in the toolbox about to play operation with a stuffed animal. "Trafalgar what's the matter, usually you grunt in response to my questions"? His mother asked. "Did something happen at school"?

"Yeah it was pet day and guess who was the only kid to not have a pet"? Law said with a duh tone. The woman sighed and sat down on the floor next to her son.

She questioned. "Ok so how did this all start"?

"Well Iceburg brought in his pet mouse, Perona brought in an actual ghost, Luffy had a reindeer with him, and worst of all Kidd showed off his new bird"! Law ranted still talking in a bored tone. "To make matters worse the bird talked and I bet Kidd taught it to cuss me out like it did when the teacher wasn't looking"! His mother didn't seemed fazed about the fact that her son said something about a ghost.

Once he finished he looked back to his mother and saw that she had an understanding expression on her face.

"Well Trafalgar if you're that upset about it than maybe tomorrow we can go to the pet store". She stated. "After all your birthday is next week so I guess you can receive an early present". She stood up and ruffled up his hat and he quickly took it off to show the personal space value of it.

"Your teacher will allow you to bring in your new pet by tomorrow right"?

After brushing his hat off he looked up at her and sighed. "Yeah she'll allow it, but I have to get a pet that'll show Kidd and his stupid bird what's what". As his mother left the room he returned to his patient who had been quiet the whole time.

**Chapter number one is done and I shall try and update the next one as soon as I can. In which please be patient like the stuffed animal was. Also the review button works just fine so you can go on ahead and click it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

**Oda is the one who owns One Piece and I do not. Anyway back to the story.**

The next morning Law got in his mother's car and she drove them to the nearest pet shop that was also closest to his school. As his mother opened up the car door for him Law saw an enormous store that seemed to have a parking lot that stretched out for miles.

_"Da hell with the size of this place"! _He thought as they entered the store.

His overwhelmed mind soon was let down by the inside of the store. It only had five isles for cats, dogs, and hamsters, and even a back section for fish.

"Ok Trafalgar you go look around and when you find one pay for it with this money". His mother stated. "I'll be right here when you get back". Law looked to his mother and then cocked an eyebrow at the pettiness of the store. Though he did end up walking around due to boredom and the fact that he has to find a pet today.

He stared at a few rats running on their wheels in their cages when one started to act very unusual. A fat brown rat had been running on its wheel for the whole time Law had been looking at the rats. Due to being fat as a barrel it fell of the wheel and keeled over. Law stared at the fat thing and stayed there long enough to conclude it had gone to the great doughnut in the sky.

After wandering the store and looking at dogs chasing their own asses and cats licking theirs he wandered into the back of the store that was only meant for employees. He found himself in a dark room with a little light shinning in the corner of the room to reveal the bars of a cage. As he neared the cage he heard a soft whimper come from behind the bars. The creature came closer and the light revealed it to be a cute little baby polar bear.

"Oh hell that is cute". Law said shocked and yet bored.

The little bear sneezed and clawed at the bars of its cage. Since the cage had a simple lock, and also since Law needed a cool pet, he let the little bear out and it snuggled up to him.

"Oi, oi watch the hat you little fur ball"! Law said as it licked his face.

Quietly Law crept out of the back room with the baby bear stuffed inside his coat. His mother didn't question why he had a polar bear and since she thought he paid for him they exited the store and headed for the car.

"So Trafalgar what are you going to name the little thing"? She asked him.

"I like Bepo, mainly because this little guy likes pushing my buttons". Law said as he got in the car. As he buckled up the little bear poked its head out of his coat and rested it on his lap.

_"Ha just wait and see what I'm bringing Kidd and stupid bird"._ Law thought as they made their way to the school.

**Chapter three is coming soon, and I personally hope some reviews as well.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Load Of Hell Goes Down

**Disclaimer says: I don't own One Piece.**

After his mother had dropped him off at school Trafalgar took Bepo out of his jacket and started to make his way towards the educational facility, but the little polar bear had other thoughts in mind. Bepo began to roll around in the snow and dash over to the school's playground when Law finally realized that his new pet wasn't following him. In the time it took him to reach the slide the little bear rolled down in the snow that covered it.

"Shit". Law said as Bepo plowed right into him. The two were thrown against a tree, and as they both got out of the snow more of it fell on top of them from the shaken tree.

"You know I'm starting to understand those signs that say keep your pet on a leash". Law grunted.

He quickly picked up the polar bear and stuffed him inside his coat before he had to chase him down again. Right as Law got back onto the sidewalk the school bell rang for fist block and the front door to the building swung open.

"Trafalgar Law get in here mister"! Principal Whitebeard scolded. "You should've been here ten minutes ago like all the other students! If you keep being late you'll never get anywhere in life"!

_"Watch me you old fool"!_ Law thought as he was shoved inside the building.

Principal Whitebeard escorted Law to his first class and talked to Miss Robin about what a trouble maker he was for being late while he sat down next to Hawkins. "I predicted your lateness Law, and right now a great deal of stress and relief are headed your way". Hawkins said.

"Shut up and predict the lunch menu for today instead you preDICK-head". Law hissed.

As he opened up his Spanish textbook he felt Bepo wrap his little fuzzy arms around his waist and then proceed to nap.

_"Thank hell". _Law sighed. And thankfully Bepo didn't wake up for the rest of first block.

The class went on and since Law only had four blocks he thought it would be a bit easy getting a polar bear around school. Oh hell he thought wrong when he was going to his second class and the bell went off. He just walked out of Miss Robin's classroom when it rang and the sound sent Bepo running out of Law's jacket and down the hallway.

"Have fun chasing a little polar bear around school today". Hawkins smirked as Law bolted out of the room.

Law dashed down each hallway in the school before he heard a bunch of girls scream and that sent him their way. Nami, Hina, and Doflamingo come running out of the girl's bathroom yelling about a huge freaking rat without a tail. Quickly before their screams could alert a teacher Law ran in there and came out with a coat full of fuzzy bear.

"Dammit I thought for sure they give you away". He sighed. "Anyways you need to stay, STAY". He pointed his finger at Bepo in a scolding form but he only ended lick the tip of his finger.

"Ok how in the hell am I suppose to stay mad at you". Law grinned.

Two minutes before he was usually going to be late his second class he actually showed up. Jean and Penguin instantly questioned his presence without the Principal in the doorway when Law showed them Bepo.

"Holy mother of hell that is cute". Jean said.

"Forget that stupid fact I mean that's such a freaking awesome pet". Penguin said in awe. "This beats Kidd's pet by a mile".

Law evilly grinned, "Well he is pretty cute for the girls and teacher, but just wait for when I show this one trick I was thinking of to the whole class". The whole room went dead quiet when the teacher came in with an open shirt.

"Hello class I'll be your substitute health teacher for today since Mr. Sanji is out today due to blood loss". Mr. Absalom stated. "Now would someone mind telling me where you all left off"?

A few students raised their hands and only one of them was chosen. "Ah yes Nami you look like a cute little genius". He cooed.

_"Of course; she's always picked by the guy teachers". _Law rolled his eyes.

Bepo began to whine underneath his coat once the teacher turned his back, and when Absalom looked back the sound was gone. This happened twice before he called Law up to the front of the room. He looked at the boy for a few seconds before saying something.

"Ok here's what you do, stop wearing leather pants boy". Mr. Absalom stated. "Also, lose some weight because that coat seems a bit tight on you". As he sent the boy back to his seat Law knew that he wasn't wearing leather and his teacher now had high chances of being gay.

After that incident Jean and Penguin watched Law's back in case that weird teacher came around as he got some books out of his locker.

"Alright Bepo STAY in here while I got to third block". Law stated. "I can't take you to swim class, so be a good, cute polar bear while I'm gone". A few minutes after Law left Mr. Chopper, the janitor, came into the hallway to see a locker hanging wide open.

**Review if you would and share your thoughts the next chapter will be here soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Speedos In Winter

**From The Author: I swear I don't own One Piece.**

Three classes shared the same swim class and all the students had to hear different instruction from each teacher. The teachers: Mr. Arlong, Mr. Jinbe, and Mr. Hachi. Thankfully Mr. Arlong barely even taught anything and only was harsh on the human students, although most of the students were human. So as usual Mr. Jinbe was teaching the class while Hachi tried to untangle himself from a bunch of foam noodles.

All the kids sat on the cold floor in front of the school's indoor swimming pool while their main teacher was talking. The boys were wearing Speedos while the girls were respectfully in one piece suits, and even the teachers were in Speedos. One student, Paulie, was freaking out and scolding all the girls about being so shameful while also getting a tiny nosebleed. Law had an attitude due to the fact that Mr. Jinbe had to physically tare his hat off and shut it inside Law's locker.

Right as Law was about to fall asleep a huge pile of text books were harshly slammed onto the floor. Mr. Jinbe sighed as all the students stared at Mr. Arlong who was the one who captured all their attention.

"Basically what Jinbe's saying is that all the students who can breathe underwater are going to be the first in the water". Mr. Arlong taunted. "As for the rest of you who haven't been gifted go with Hachi"!

_"Ok I don't listen for a good portion of the class and now why in hell am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on"!_ Law thought.

About ten students stayed with Mr. Arlong and Mr. Jinbe as the rest went to the outside pool with Mr. Hachi, so too bad for the boys since they're the ones barely even covered. Once they got outside Law walked over to Hawkins who was being looked at by the girls.

"Hey I know I just noticed this but why are our teachers wearing thongs"? Law questioned.

"I predicted the school's budget cut". Hawkins stated. "Alas, I didn't predict how bad our teachers would look in them". Both of them stood by each other while the rest of the class seemed to huddle up like penguins for warmth while Mr. Hachi used an ice pick to get the outside pool unfrozen.

Meanwhile in a different part of the school…..

Bepo wandered into an empty classroom and walked towards a mirror that was on the floor and pressed up against the wall. The cute little polar bear pawed at the glass believing that his reflection was another little bear. After a few minutes he gave up on trying to move without the other bear copying his very movements and walked over to a covered object, and once he got the sheet off the object he scurried back to the wall in fear. Animal skeletons were set up and held up by a bunch of wires. Bepo fainted after a few more seconds and a sheet fell off a shelf and fell on top of him.

**The next chapter will be here soon. Please click the review button for this chapter! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Bears With Pizza

**Disclaimer to own One Piece.**

The students got tired of waiting around for Mr. Hachi to crack open the pool with an ice pick in the middle of the damn winter, so they went inside and locked the door on him. Mr. Jinbe and Mr. Arlong were too busy arguing to even notice that most of their class had come in and they didn't hear Hachi banging at the window for somebody to let him in. After they changed back into their normal clothes a bunch of them decided to go to the cafeteria and grab lunch and some hot chocolate.

Law and Hawkins sat down at the same table with Bonney and Capone when they were talking about how the green slop on their lunch trays looked like Zolo's hair.

"Listen I'm just saying it's so damn weird how much the food in our school- if I can even call it food- looks like our hair and is the same damn color"! Bonney stated. "For once I wish they serve us something normal like pizza"!

Capone frowned, "Why in the name of hell would you want to eat that greasy, gooey, disgusting food? It's inhuman".

"Yeah well so is your hair Capone". Law grinned. "It's greasy enough to be bacon and it lies upon someone inhuman".

Hawkins sighed, "All of you are so damn predictable that's it's not even funny anymore". The three of them glared at Hawkins while he shuffled around playing cards, and after a while they went back to arguing.

Little Bepo had rolled out from under the sheet and found himself faced to face with a ghost that had its tongue sticking out. Due to curiosity getting the better of the little bear he followed it through a couple of hallways and into another room. The room was dark at first but the ghost quickly turned on the light, and as Bepo looked around the unusual area he turned around to see that the ghost had vanished and the door had been locked. Before the bear could do anything he heard the world's most questionable laughter and was stunned when he saw the person across from him staring at his fluffiness.

Once lunch was over- wait- once lunch was over for Law and Bonney they headed down the hallway to his locker; the two got into a fight and had to broken up by Mr. Chopper.

Law got a large knot placed on his head as the two continued their fight outside the lunchroom. "How dare you call pizza a liquid food"! Bonney barked.

"Well the way that you bring it to school whenever your mom packs it I can call it a liquid because it's like damn putty". Law sighed. "Listen you win because I just want to get to fourth block so that I can beat the crap of out Kidd and have this day be over".

Bonney grumbled. "Damn right I'm right". She bumped into him as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oi what the hell man"! She yelled.

Then Bonney noticed that his eyes were fixated on a locker door swinging in the cold air-conditioning. "Dammit….." Law whispered.

"So I'm guessing here, but I'm going to say that's your locker and you had something inside of it that you didn't want to escape". Bonney sighed.

In the next second Law burst into a sprint and went dashing back up the hallway kicking open any already open doors. His angry mumbles could be heard from another hall when Bonney smirked upon hearing his roar of aggravation.

"Well this is certainly going to be fun, for me anyway". She laughed. "Alas, I better go find out what in hell has his panties in a twist". She hurried after the doctor boy who had just ran into the girl's bathroom trying to find his pet.

**Who's stolen Bepo, why's Bonney almost obsessed with pizza, will Law find his bear, and why am I asking you all this? Anyway you have the right to Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Evil Side Of School

**Continuation from the last chapter…..**

Bepo growled at having his fur combed through but he mostly hated the stupid pink bow the little girl with the pink hair put on his neck. Somehow the ghost came from her and once she stepped into the light the stupid spirit locked the door shut.

"I already have a bear but you're actually capable of walking around on your own". She said. "Although in the future I hope to have my teddy bear walk around as well- but not talk because that wouldn't be any cute"! The small child wouldn't shut up until she said a million words and then she had to take a breath for the next million.

Once she was done combing his fur the little child placed an unusual shaped hat on top of his head. Of course Bepo growled at it but he was silenced by the evil glare on the girl's face telling him to shut up. "You're only cute when you don't talk"! She barked at him. "Now I have to find you a very cute outfit to wear. Something pink with black stripes or maybe with a skirt".

She went over to a pile of boxes she had and started to rummage through them. Bepo stared at the door handle praying that someone would open it and take him away from this one hell of a crazy bitch. Besides the little girl obviously didn't know that he was a boy or even know how to know.

Bonney managed to yank Law out of the girl's latrine and landed an enormous knot on his head for charging blinding in there in the first place. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever known you know that"!? Bonney ranted. She looked down and saw Law just fazing through everything she yelled at him for.

"Shut up". Law sighed. "Listen either you help me find my pet or go the hell away". He got another knot slammed on his head by the girl but he also got an agreement from her.

"Law no one would kidnap a polar bear in this school". Bonney stated. "Why, because everyone wants those freaking fruits! Really I don't know why because when I found one it tasted like shit! So only some dark freak would steal your pet"! There was a moment of silence before Law's eyes widened with answers.

"Fruit, dark, freak, steal," Law said. "Quick which way is it to the Dark Hallway"!? Bonney laughed, "You mean that haunted hallway that those evil students go to, and here I almost thought you were sane"! Law grabbed her by the back of her hair.

"Dammit tell me which way it is"!? He yelled. "It's on the east side of the school, but why in the hell would you go there"!? Bonney yelped. He released her from his grip and started speeding down the halls.

"_Damn, damn, damn it, and dammit it all to hell"! _Law thought while racing to the east side. _"If that freak teacher steals Bepo then I'll never be able to bring him into sunlight or even the classroom! I hope it isn't too late"!_

**Till the next chapter my reader! Kishish, reviews are also welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Warning From Villains

**Continuation from the last chapter….. **

Pathetic was the only word that could describe what Bepo looked like dressed up as a freaking bumblebee with everything a bee had, and that included the antennas. The bear had a frozen twisted expression of hatred, shock, fear, and humility but mostly humility. Although the one thing that stuck out was that the yellow stripes had been replaced with pink stripes like the little girl was chatting about earlier.

"Oh you look so freaking cute and huggable"! She cheered.

"…Q_q….." Bepo only whined at her words causing her to hug him until he nearly felt blood flow stop coming into his brain.

Law stared down the never ending hallway of darkness and watched as bloodshot eyes looked right back at him. A mysterious figure popped up next to Law and smirked as the boy freaked out at seeing who it was.

"Laffitte"!? Law squeaked like a man. "I thought Vice Principal Sengoku expelled you from school for being extremely violent more than other normal students"!?

"Oh Trafalgar students that are expelled from One Piece academy aren't really gone". Laffitte smirked. "They only came to the dark side. Some teachers come over here and teach us more about our powers while others always stay over on the other side. For example: Mr. Arlong comes over here most days while Mr. Jinbe never came over here once".

The lights to the hallway turned on but the lighting was all purple and black. Seconds after that Law saw other students that used to be on the good side.

"Marshall D. Teech, Hordy Jones, Donquixote Doflamingo, and Rob Lucci"!? The doctor boy named.

The named boys surrounded the two and greeted Law with glares and two boys even spat in Law's direction.

"Oi Laffitte don't welcome this damn good child into the darkness unless he's be banished to learn here"! Teech barked. "Unless you have been banished here Law"?

"Fucking damn human scum don't belong here except in the case of being a teacher's slave"! Hordy smirked with glaring red eyes. "If I were you damn human; certainly glad I'm not; I would get the fucking hell out of here"!

"Fufufufu, I know that you're here for a reason Lawy, so tell me what's your reason"! Doflamingo laughed with his tongue out. "Maybe I can make some money off of it"!

"Listen Law if you go down any further you'll have to stay on this side of the school for the rest of your education in piracy". Lucci warned. "So be the good boy you are and go back to the side of the school that has fights without any actual blood".

The doctor boy glared right back at the other boys and stormed right through them and down on the hall with Laffitte following right behind him with his cane and a whistling tune.

A shadowy figure appeared behind the others and its bloodshot eyes looked down upon the students.

"Send word out to the other students to stop that boy, and you four do the same". It smirked. "He'll be a valuable addition to our beautiful dark side".

The lights flickered off and when they came back on the figures in the hallway vanished without a trace.

**More to come my readers! And this is for those who have recently reviewed my stories Punk Pony and Triplets: Thank You Dearly! Till next time, Kishishish… **


	8. Chapter 8: The Fighting Begins

**Continuation from where the last chapter left off…**

Trafalgar continued to stomp down the gruesome hallway with Laffitte trailing right behind him swinging his cane around and whistling out a song in perfect harmony.

"I can't believe those guys used to be good guys, but after the way the talked to me like shit…just dammit"! Law grumbled.

"Well Trafalgar we all were good, once". Laffitte spoke up.

"What the hell are you talking about those guys seem like devils"!? The doctor boy shot back. "When were they ever good"!?

"In kindergarten every student in our grade or generation if you like to call it that way was innocent of their crimes". Laffitte explained. "I remember when there we no evil teachers or Dark Hallway, but that all changed when we left kindergarten. Everyone's true natures started to show and the teachers separated us into evil and good classes and the teachers that were teaching evil obviously became what they taught".

A sudden growling noise came out of nowhere and Law turned around to see something coming at him.

"Truly I'm sorry Trafalgar but this is where I take my leave". Laffitte sighed. "I've been helping my classmates track you and now you must be forcefully enrolled into our side of the school".

Law watched as the boy turned into an owl and flew off down the way the two of them came. Then he turned around to see himself face to face with a leopard.

"The master teacher wants you added into our army of evil students". Lucci growled. "I've never been beaten up by a good doer so prepare to fail in fighting"!

Instantly Law used his powers to separate the limbs of the man beast and shot down the hallway like bullet but was quickly greeted by the rest of the CP9 members, or The Class of Pwning as they are sometimes called.

The door to the room Bepo was in quickly got kicked open by Mr. Hogsback the science teacher. Bepo would've tried to escape but the little girl tied a rope to his neck that was tied to a filing cabinet.

"Perona the master teacher has requested that all evil students are to be attacking Trafalgar Law so that we may add him into our side of the school"! He barked. "Why is there a polar bear in here"!?

"I asked the master teacher and he said that I could have this block off as my own personal block off". Perona sneered. "Besides attacking cute boys is so not cute, and so is a boy being beat up by a girl. Anyways this is my new pet teddy bear! I've decided to name him Rueben"!

The science teacher stared at the pathetic looking bear and shut the door laughing as loud as his lungs would let him.

"Oh Rueben don't let that un-cute teacher hurt your feelings". Perona said. "I think you are the most adorable teddy bear in the whole world, well right next to my own teddy bear anyway"!

Bepo was about this close to losing it.

(A/N: Sadly I can't show how close physically so just imagine what a mean).

If that little girl kept calling him a fucking teddy bear there would be blood on his outfit soon. His only hope of not committing murder was hopefully on his way here right now to save his furry little ass.

**Still more to come my readers! Reviews are welcomed warmly with cookies and milk!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back Up

**Once more this is the continuation from the last chapter….**

The CP9 members had their asses handed to them by the doctor boy. Their limbs covered the hallway along with other students that also tried attacking Law but failed.

As for the time being he was forced to hide within the evil side's gym locker room. Some sweat drops landed on the floor as the boy whipped them off his forehead.

"Goddammit people around here are fucking nuts"! Law huffed. "It's like they're actual animals"!

In a quick split second a sink across the room was thrown to Law's side of the room and the water drenched the boy soaked with the smell of salt.

"WHAT THE HELL"!? He thundered. "Dammit why is all the water in this school salt-"

His eyes widened at his realization of the type of water and who could've broken the sink with their bare hand.

"We heard about The Class of Pwning's defeat at the hands of your power so I thought you might need a quick drenching before your own defeat"! An unknown voice roared with laughter.

Five mysterious figures stepped out of the shadows. All of their bodies were already covered with saltwater and ready to fight the user of the Ope-Ope Devilfruit.

"Ikaros, Daruma, Zeo, Dosun, and Hordy how the hell did you guys find me"!? Law yelled.

"It's easy to spot a scared little human running for his life-ch"! Ikaros stated.

"Jahahahaha, enough with the talk boys"! Hordy laughed venomously. "Time to die you meaningless piece of flesh"!

"W-wait you can't kill someone in school"! Law panicked.

"You dumbass human it doesn't matter over here"! Zeo smirked. "If we get expelled then we'll just be sent back to this side of the school, besides it doesn't matter really as long as no one finds out"!

The five Fishmen boys had the human doctor child backed up against the wall with nowhere to run. Law watched in a bit of panicky fear as Hordy pulled out his signature trident to run through the boy.

"_Holy hell the mean to literally kill me"! _He thought. _"Dammit I never even got to-"_

He never got to finish his train of thought since the wall to the locker room was destroyed right as the tip of Hordy's trident almost cut open Law's neck. The force made the six boys fly back against the bathroom stalls and once the dust faded away Law's savor or savors were seen.

Bonney was standing alongside Zolo, Luffy, Hawkins, and X Drake in his dinosaur form.

"Hey Trafalgar I promised to help you remember, so start thanking me you dumbass doctor"! Bonney shouted.

"Awesome can we break down more walls"!? Luffy yelled totally pumped now.

"Contain yourself Straw Hat Luffy we still have these boys to beat the crap out of". Hawkins sighed in a bored tone.

The five Fishmen brought themselves back up and brought the rest of their weapons out as well. Law jumped back to the five of his fellow students and watched with the other four boys as Bonney walked up to the five armed boys.

In the next split the five Fishmen were turned into old men that weren't strong enough to hold up their own weapons or even their own legs. This baffled the good boy students and when Bonney turned around she only smirked at their confused faces.

"Don't worry guys when this is all over I'll turn these guys back to their rightful ages". She assured. "Anyways don't we have a polar bear to be saving right now"?

"Y-yeah"! Law said. "Thanks for coming along guys but right now we just have to worry about our own asses while trying to find Bepo"!

"Well I was bored and didn't have anything else to do so yeah why not get a chance to slash something open". Zolo yawned.

They quickly moved on and left the aged Fishmen be as they continued their dangerous mission through the Dark Hallway.

Elsewhere….

Three students that looked a bit stitched up came running up to their towering master teacher.

"Reports of Lucci's and Jones' defeat are spreading throughout the classrooms"! A blue student stated.

"A bunch of students have already failed at trying to beat Trafalgar Law"! The yellow one said.

"Now we've heard that five other students have come to his aide master teacher"! Pointed out the orange figure.

"Send the teachers out after them now"! The shadow master barked. "Those troublesome students aren't going to leave this side of the school without becoming enrolled with our darkness! If they want tough obstacles then by hell we'll throw everything we have at them"!

The teacher threw his head back in a roar of laughter and the one light in the room turned off and turned on to show no one was in the room.

**Reviews are welcomed my readers! Till next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Teams

**Continuation from chapter nine from where we last left off from it…**

Walking…strolling…striding…progressing forward…onward is the way our six pirates went within the far reaches of the Dark Hallway. Bonney, Law, and Luffy fighting about who the leader of the group should be while the other three just stayed behind them.

"I'm the captain on this adventure"! Luffy declared. "The rest of you can be my crew"!

"Fuck no," Bonney hissed. "Listen Monkey I'm the leader here since I was the one who got this little party of ours to save Law's ass and to help him here so shut the hell up rubber boy"!

Law sighed, "Really? No, no just really you two think that you're the leaders even though it's my polar bear that we're looking for? Seriously you guys if something happens, and I know you two well, neither one of you is going to take responsibility".

Before they could start to pick up the fight a slimy substance fell to the floor. The six of them surrounded the purple object and had their weapons ready.

"Jelly shit"! Luffy laughed.

"Dumbass it's not jelly, or at least let's hope it's jelly". Zolo said. He dug around in his pocket for a few seconds and pulled out a pencil. Right as the pencil hit the purple glob it made an eerie hiss and melted the writing tool completely.

"Holy crap I think that's poison"! X Drake freaked out.

"Yeah but from who or what"!? Bonney questioned.

More of the purple poison fell to the floor and right behind it came an unforgettable silhouette. Instantly the students retreated back and turned around to see one deadly teacher.

"Mr. Magellan, but of course we run into someone deadly". Hawkins groaned. "Like I predicted anyway death was upon us today and here it is".

"Misbehaving juveniles will suffer in detention for the rest of their school career"! Mr. Magellan glared down at the six students and began to breathe heavily producing his toxic breath.

Law frowned, "Um…yeah…so who votes that we get the fucking hell out of here as fast as we can"?

Five hands shot straight up and instantly the six of them went sprinting down the hallway only to bump into another deadly teacher.

"Sir Crocodile"!? Bonney hissed. "Dammit who next"!?

Zolo smirked, "Don't say that or else someone will show up"!

Just then Mr. Kuma showed up and all the students glared right at Bonney. She was laughing hysterically like someone would do in the face of death while flicking off her peers.

Right as Sir Crocodile's hook went to slash Law's stomach open Zolo rushed up and threw his swords right up against the golden hook. The teacher sent an evil glare at the student only to receive one hell of an awesome leer right back at him.

"If we're going to fight these guys then we'll have to split up". Hawkins sighed.

X Drake smirked, "Sure as hell fine with me as long as some major action gets thrown down"!

"Finally some real fighting". Zolo grinned.

"Yosh let's GO"! Luffy smiled.

The students quickly paired up and stood by their opponent.

**Matchup:**

**Luffy and Law versus Magellan.**

**Bonney and Hawkins against Kuma.**

**Zolo and X Drake fighting Crocodile. **

Three very small transponder snails were set in place to follow the three groups by the three stitched up students. The master would be watching their fights in the comfort of his own office while discipline was being enforced upon these brats. _"This is too easy and too fun"!_ He thought with a smirk running across his face.

**OMG cliffhanger! Sorry to cut this one short but I plan to have three chapters devoted to each of the fights so yeah this was needed. Until next time my lovely readers/reviewers!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sparing With Death

**Continuation from the tenth chapter in this story where we last left off from starting with Zolo and X Drake fighting Crocodile…..**

The small team of six split up and went down three separate hallways with their evil teacher following right behind each pair. Right now Zolo was riding on the back of X Drake in his full on T-Rex form with his swords at the ready watching a huge freaking pile of sand fly through the air.

"Oi any chance you can lose this jackass"!? Zolo yelled.

Drake frowned, "Do you really want to be the one running right now or do you just want to shut up so I can look where I'm going"!?

A golden hook appeared from the sand and grabbed the front of Drake's back leg. Instantly the enormous T-Rex slammed onto the floor while the swordsman on his back was thrown forward through the doors leading into the Dark Hallway's gym.

"Annoying runts; you two aren't worth my time". Crocodile grunted. "Prepare to die you lousy reptile".

"Well our time isn't worth your damn sarcasm Captain Hook". The reptile shot back.

As the teacher went to slash open the student's stomach his sandy powers were stopped by a certain three bladed swordsman. Mr. Crocodile glared at the boy and instantly noticed how the tables were quickly turned.

"Whoever thought of putting a swimming pool inside of the gym was a total bastard and he shall die when this is over"! He hissed.

Zolo smirked, "Your own damn fault for forgetting about it, dumbass! Three Sword Style 108 Pound Phoenix"!

His two swords went back above his shoulders horizontally and the blade in his mouth did the same, and then with the veins in his arms looking as if they were about to burst his he swung his swords down in a circle. Three air and water covered compressed projectiles went spiraling towards Mr. Crocodile instead of just one or two, in which tripling the force of the move that sent the teacher flying down the hall.

"And that's how you send a jackass flying". Zolo said.

"Dumbass he's coming back"! X Drake shouted.

Drake shrunk down to his half human half dinosaur form and quickly ran out of the way of Mr. Crocodile's move Desert Spada. Zolo stopped the move with his swords only to have found that the teacher was behind him. A boot mark was slammed onto his back as Crocodile rammed his foot on him, but as he went to slay the grounded student the other one came back and came back just to start biting the crap out of the teacher's shoulder.

The attack worked and now the educator was tending to his mauled shoulder while Drake helped Zolo back up.

"How in the hell-" Croc began to rant.

X Drake smirked, "If water works why shouldn't spit, blood, or any other liquid"?

"Oh is Mr. Sandman going to cry now that we've found his little bitty weakness"? Zolo taunted.

Another sand slash went sailing through the air right at the swordsman while the teacher grabbed the back of Drake's tail and threw him down the hallway. Having the lizard out of the way at the moment he put all his power into driving his hook right into the back of the one boy.

"Dammit"! Crocodile roared.

His whole body was quickly swept up in a enormous tidal wave coming from the gym, and the same went with Zolo and Drake. Although the only difference was someone saved the two boys while the teacher was swept away down the hallway.

"M-Mr. Jinbe"!? X Drake questioned. "What in the name of hell are you doing here"!?

"First off don't curse"! Jinbe stated. "And the only reason I'm here is because I heard in the teacher's lounge that a bunch of students and teachers were starting to fight each other over here. Besides these guys over here can kill you, and they almost killed you".

"So wait that means that- oh shit the others"! Zolo barked. "Mr. Jinbe they're going to die- or worse"!

"Wait a second who're they fighting"!? Jinbe snapped.

"Luffy and Law are up against Magellan while Bonney and Hawkins are up against Kuma". X Drake stated.

Jinbe nearly dropped the two boys into the water when he heard the teacher's names. He knew their powers and knew just how deadly they could be when used to kill or completely just send to utter hell.

"We've got to hurry because right now they could be anything but alive". Jinbe said.

The two boys held on as the teacher hurried down the hallway. Zolo looked at Drake and he looked right back at him. X Drake tried to say something but it wasn't heard over the splashing of water, but Zolo knew what he said.

They're dead.

**Are they right or are they wrong? Find out next chapter and the chapter after that, cause I said I would make three battle chapters, for the answer! You may now read over this and review it as well!**


	12. Chapter 12: Reaching Out For Answers

**Continuation from the eleventh chapter into the twelfth chapter…**

Hawkins' clothes were soaked in blood while Bonney lied dead still on the ground. Kuma proved to be more than the two could handle and with that more than they could've ever imagined.

"I warned you about my powers did I not"? Kuma said emotionlessly.

Hawkins glared at him, "Yeah, yeah we know the Paw-Paw devilfruit. With its powers you're able to control pressure and other crap like that, so cut the crap and let us go"!

The teacher simply just removed his second glove and threw another ball of pressure at the boy. When it hit he coughed up more blood as he collapsed onto the ground.

"_Dammit my body isn't going to move anymore"! _Hawkins thought. _"Truly I'm sorry Law but I must get Bonney and myself away from this evilness! If not she'll die and I will die in vain knowing that"!_

He managed to bring himself back to his feet and pick up Bonney once he found his footing. Kuma turned his head slightly as the boy tried to just walk away from the battle thinking the child was just thinking he could just walk away.

Hawkins found a huge pressure ball appearing above his head and his eyes widened at the teacher's action. After staggering down the hallway as fast as he could with Bonney in his arms for a few minutes he thought he might have escaped. Yeah Hawkins was wrong.

A super tiny pressure ball was gently tossed right at the children from Kuma's hand. The boy couldn't run fast enough to escape the little ball so he finally gave into his body's will and fell onto the floor. "Damn I didn't see this coming".

**XXXPAUSEXXX **

**XXXFORXXX **

**XXXDRAMATICXXX **

**XXXMOMENTXXX **

**XXXOFXXX **

**XXXSILENCEXXX**

The small pressure ball nearly hit Bonney and Hawkins head on but a mysterious figure flew out of nowhere and carried the two kids away. Hawkins looked up and saw something he didn't foresee.

"Laffitte," He gasped. "What in the name of hell are you doing here"!?

Laffitte smirked, "Well I am saving your ass and Bonney's as well. No offence but shut up for now. Your voice is irritating me so that I can't fly straight".

He flew the two into an empty classroom where he threw them on the ground so he was able to shut the door right after they were in. After landing himself Laffitte turned back into his all human form and walked towards the other two.

"I-I didn't know you w-were a devilfruit user". Hawkins panted.

"Yep the Owl-Owl devilfruit snowy owl model," Laffitte said. "Although only my friends really know about my power".

Hawkins frowned, "Then what does that make us, Laffitte"?

"Prey, pedestrians, or just petty friends". He shrugged. "Besides the only reason I saved you both is because I'm tired of seeing people dying over here. You can say I've learned the error of my ways by hating to see my friends be hurt but the only reason I was sent over here is because I once murdered all my good friends. I loved to see them being hurt so much I sent them to their death. Although I don't do that that much anymore unless I'm ordered to do so or I just feel like it".

The bird boy bent down beside Bonney, picked her up, and placed her on top of a table. "You both were foolish to challenge Mr. Kuma. Anyone who does is killed; didn't I warn you all about the dangers of this hallway"?

"You may have warned us but we did come here for a reason". Hawkins stated. "One of our friend's friends has been taken and we've come to take him back before the end of the school day".

Laffitte laughed, "Ho ho, and let me guess you all still think he's alive! Ho ho ho, the person's most likely dead right now and his corpse is being sent home in a coffin"!

There was a moment of silence after Laffitte finished laughing where the two boys just stared at each other. After a minute Hawkins started back up the conversation. "You think we're here for a person"?

The bird boy tilted his head in confusion, "Well damn yeah. Why else are you all fighting all these people to retrieve a person"?

Hawkins barreled over in laughter. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he rolled around on the floor. "Dude we're here to save Law's pet polar bear! Didn't you know!? Well that means you're the last kid to know then"!

Ignoring the other boy's taunting words the bird boy thought about the polar bear for a second. _"Master teacher wouldn't want a polar bear in the army so where did he place the little thing"?_

"Either way the thing's name is Bepo and it is pretty damn cute if I do say so myself"! Hawkins continued to laugh.

Laffite shut him by slapping his face, but after thinking about what he just said the bird boy realized Bepo's location.

"The princess has the bear"! Laffitte stated.

"Huh, what damn princess"? Hawkins questioned.

"Oh yeah you good guys don't have to call her princess since your Master teacher or Principal doesn't make you call her that". Laffitte mumbled. "Well her name is Perona and the girl is obsessed with cute bears and just cute stuff in general. Our Master teacher has no need of Bepo so he just passed the bear onto the girl".

Hawkins picked himself off of the floor and leaned up against the wall. "So if the polar bear is anywhere in this hallway he's with Perona, but that just leaves us with finding out her location".

"Um, yeah about that Hawky we sort of have a slight problem". Laffitte said. "That bear is just a lure and you guys are the fish. Once all of you are in sight of the Master teacher you're all going to die, besides that's all the guy wants is your power. Now that he has something of yours he going to have you placed within the Dark Hallway's army".

"What sort of army are you talking about birdy"? Hawkins questioned.

Suddenly a loud crash occurred outside the room and after it came a loud knocking on the classroom's door.

"OI, OI LAFFITTE IF YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN UP"! Yelled an angry student.

"Who is that at the door"? Hawkins whispered.

Laffitte sighed, "Most likely my fellow crewmates".

**Yep so that's chapter twelve. BTW I'm going to have to make Luffy and Law's fight after the next time I update. So pretty much you're all going to have to wait another chapter for their battle. **

**You may now read over this as many times as you like and review it as well!**


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

**Continuation from the twelfth chapter into the thirteenth chapter…..**

Without much thought Laffitte picked Hawkins up and the knocked out Bonney and threw them into an empty closet. The front door to the classroom was kicked down and a sickly boy riding a pony fell right onto the floor.

"Oi, oi Laffitte what the hell are you doing in here when we have to go hunt down those idiot students"!? Teech thundered.

"I was just looking out the window".

Burgess laughed, "Ya do know that all the windows in the classrooms are painted black right"?!

Van walked around the room but only his eyes shot directly to the closet. He grabbed his pistol and moved his hand to turn the door handle when the bird boy jumped on top of him.

"Stop trying to rape Van, Laffitte"! Teech barked.

"Oi I wasn't trying to-"

"Just shut up and get the hell off of me you fool". Van sighed.

The two boys dusted themselves off and one stepped at least a good foot away from the other one.

"S-so boss what are we going to do now"? Laffitte asked.

Teech smirked devilishly, "We're going down to the detention section of the school and paying a visit to a few old friends down there. Maybe bust them out for a bit of recess around the school, but we have to do this now because every teacher is distracted by Law and his friends making a mess in this part of the halls".

The tap-dancing boy felt a cold chill run down his spine as he knew who Teech was talking about. "Shouldn't I stay here in case someone comes looking for us"?

"For about ten minutes if you're asking to play lookout". Burgess stated. "Why are you asking Laffitte"?

"N-no reason I'd just thought that if the master teacher wanted to know where you guys were I'd tell him so none of us would get thrown into the army".

The four other boys and even the pony froze as soon as they heard those words. Fear struck their eyes and painful thoughts stomped around in their minds.

"(*Cough*) Listen no one needs to end up (*Cough*) in the master teacher's army, so just leave (*Cough*) Laffitte here". Doc wheezed.

Without any other words the four boys and the pony left the room and slammed the door when the last of them exited. The bird boy leaned up against a table and sighed in relief as Hawkins and Bonney both fell out of the closet at that time. "So did you two hear enough out of them or do you need any more students to come in here and show you why you all should get the hell out of here"?

"Listen we're staying until we get our friend back," Hawkins said. "You can tell your master to shove his army up his ass. I'd like to see that be predicted by anyone else but me".

Laffitte sighed, "Ok fine go get yourself killed and leave your partner in my hands, but I guess you'd be leaving your partner in your enemies in hands since I am technically your enemy".

The door was swung open and before dashing out Hawkins turned to the bird boy. "Ok so thanks for watching Bonney for me, and don't eat any pork tomorrow! Trust me if you do you have a hundred percent chance of dying"!

The door slammed shut.

Laffitte was flabbergasted at the boy's action.

Bonney had drool coming out of her mouth due to a dream about Italian food.

Zolo, X Drake, and Mr. Jinbe stared at the shattered remains of Bonney and Hawkins' battlefield. Each person had a dropped jaw at the mass destruction that most likely Kuma had caused for this hallway and those two students.

"Didn't I tell you that people die here"!? Jinbe yelled. "Kuma doesn't leave the bodies of his victims! Now tell me if you two see any bodies"!

Zolo bowed his head shamefully while X Drake bit his lip trying to hold in curses.

The three guys were about to turn around when Professor Hogsback stepped out into the light. He found three bloodshot eyes staring right at him with evil expressions.

Jinbe glared, "Zolo don't kill him but hold down his legs while I interrogate this fellow. X Drake you make sure no one can hear him scream".

**A bunch of cursing and punching later….**

Hogsback had been duck taped into a plastic chair and had his hands tied together by two pieces of licorices that one of the boys had on them.

"Now I won't ask you again where is Luffy and Law"!? Jinbe barked.

Hogsback groaned, "I fucking told you already I don't know where those two students would be. Now let me go you bastards"!

Jinbe turned around to the boys who were currently playing on their game boys trading Pokémon around. "Do you two have any idea where they could be then"?

"Wherever Magellan would take them is my best guess". Zolo yawned.

X Drake scowled, "Oi you gave me the wrong Pokémon you tired fool"!

"No I didn't you asked for that one"!

"You're half asleep so what do you know what you're doing"!?

The teacher turned away from the bickering boys and returned his attention back to the tied up Professor."Where do you take students for detention around here then"?

"Well if those two boys are with Magellan than they're being tossed into coffins and sent to the master so he can have their souls before they die". Hogsback grinned. "Have fun explaining to their parents why they died".

Jinbe smacked the man hard enough to knock him out and walked out of the closet and down the hallway. His mind was set on finding those two let them be dead or alive.

**Till the next chapter in this unique sort of story! You may read this over as many times as you like and review it if you please!**


End file.
